He's Just Busy, Right?
by unprincessy
Summary: Ross has been busy with his new upcoming movie and him and Laura barely see each other. Scandals arise and hearts are broken. How will Laura cope with her boyfriend and his beautiful co-star? (RAURA) (abandoned)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ross has been busy with his new upcoming movie and him and Laura barely see each other. Scandals arise and hearts are broken. How will Laura cope with her boyfriend and his beautiful co-star?**

 _'Hey! It's Ross. Sorry I couldn't answer right now! I'll get back to you as soon I can! Leave a message,'_

Laura sighed as she heard her boyfriend's voicemail through her phone for the nth time that week.

"Hey Ross, it's me again! Um, I was just wondering if you're free to meet up tomorrow.. Or whenever you're free, I guess. Uh, I love you... And I miss you.. Okay, bye." She left him a voice message and tossed her phone on her bed. She ran her fingers through her hair and then left her room to walk into her sister's room.

"Laura! What's up? Her older sister asked, looking up from the script she was reading through for her TV show.

"Hey Vanessa.. I'm not bothering you, right?" Laura asked and her sister raised her eyebrow in confusion. She put her script down and patted the spot next to her on the bed.

"Come here," Vanessa commanded, and Laura took a seat next to her, "What happened?"

"I know that Ross has been busy lately because of his movie promotions, and the interviews, and stuff, but I just miss spending time with him, y'know?" Laura said sadly and Vanessa looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Aw, Laur, have you asked him to meet up at least?" Vanessa inquired and Laura nodded furiously.

"I literally just did before I came into your room!" Laura exclaimed and Vanessa motioned her to go on. "But he didn't answer. It went straight to voicemail."

"He's just really busy Laura. Don't take it personally. You know he-" Vanessa started, but was cut off by faint ringing in the room next door.

Laura stood up quickly and ran out of Vanessa's room to her own, squeaking a quick 'Thanks for the talk!' And the door slammed shut.

"-loves you." The black haired girl finished and shook her head, smiling at her younger sister's behavior.

Laura rushed into her room and picked up her still ringing phone from her bed. She smiled widely as she read the caller id, and she pressed the green button with delight, putting her phone to her ear.

 _"Laura! Hey I'm so sorry I didn't answer. I was stuck at the studio, finishing up some songs."_ She heard her boyfriend's tired voice and she sighed, knowing they wouldn't get to talk for long because he was gonna go to sleep soon.

"It's totally fine, I get that you're busy. I'm just grateful that you had the energy to call back." Laura responded and she heard her boyfriend chuckle at the other end of the phone.

 _"You like cookie dough ice cream, right?"_ He asked, and Laura rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Ross, you know for a fact that cookie dough is my favorite ice cream!" Laura exclaimed into the phone.

 _"Well, I just wanted to make sure. Now come downstairs for a surprise."_

Laura gasped into the phone and quickly looked at her reflection in the mirror, fixed her hair, then ran out of her room down the stairs into the living room. She saw her boyfriend sitting on the couch holding a bouquet of roses and a tub of cookie dough ice cream chatting with her parents.

"Ross!" Laura exclaimed and Ross put the flowers and ice cream down to run up to his girlfriend and pick her up into a giant hug. Laura jumped into his arms and he spun her around, his face nestled in the crook of her neck. He finally put her down and planted a quick kiss on her lips, earning a fake cough from Laura's father.

"We'll leave you two alone." Ellen glared at her husband, and gave the two a quick smile before dragging him into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here! You must be so tired! Oh my god, why didn't you go straight home!" Laura demanded. Ross rolled his eyes and landed another kiss on his girlfriend's lips before answering her.

"I missed my beautiful girlfriend." He simply stated and winked at her causing her to blush and playfully push him. "And I'm gonna be really busy with Maia for the next couple weeks since the movie comes out next Friday. So I just had to see you before all the craziness starts, but the premiere's this Friday, which of course you still are my date, right?"

"So the next time we'll see each other is Friday?" Laura muttered and Ross nodded, noticing the sadness in her voice.

"Hey, it's only 6 days away. It'll go by quick, okay? And then 2 or 3 weeks after that I'll be free to see you everyday." Ross pulled her into a warm hug and rested his chin on top of her head. She buried her face into his chest and nodded her head. They stood there for a while until he kissed the top of her head and let go of her.

"Now let's eat some ice cream, and not think about this." Ross smiled and Laura looked at him, smiling back and went in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you gonna be walking down the red carpet with Ross? Or is Maia?" Laura was asked by her co-star and best friend, Raini. They were at Raini's house having a little sleep over two nights before the red carpet premiere.

"Ross said that I would walk with him.. but now that I'm thinking about it, wouldn't Maia be the one that their managers would want walking with him?" Laura thought and Raini shrugged and made a soft 'dunno' sound. At that exact moment, Laura's phone vibrated in her pocket. She reached for it and looked at the caller id.

"It's Ross." Laura stated and pressed the green button, bringing her phone up to her ear.

 _'Laura! I needa talk to you.'_ She heard her boyfriend's voice through the phone. He sounded troubled.

"Hey Ross! Is uh, something wrong?" She asked him, her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. Raini looked equally curious.

' _Well, no... Um yeah, actually. You see, I have to walk down the carpet with Maia.. on Friday... Please don't be mad! It wasn't_ _my_ _decision_! _Our managers were talking and-_ ' Laura cut him off.

"Hey, listen. I get it, okay? It's okay, I'm not mad. We'll at least see each other there right? It's okay Ross." Laura said in a comforting tone and she heard Ross sigh in relief.

' _I'm_ _really sorry Laur. I know I promised we'd be together on Friday. I'm for sure gonna make it up to you.'_ Ross apologized and Laura smiled sadly, looking at Raini who still had a curious look plastered on her face and was mouthing 'What happened?!' to her.

"Really, it's okay. I know how it is." Laura told him and she could hear someone calling Ross in the background.

 _'Sorry. Maia's calling me. I gotta go now. I love you.'_ Ross said sadly and Laura sighed.

"I love you too, bye." Laura ended the call and threw her phone on the other side of the couch they were sitting on. Raini widened her eyes and asked Laura what was going on.

"We were right. He has to go with freakin Maia." Laura sighed loudly and ran her fingers through her brunette hair. Raini looked at her sympathetically and wrapped her arm around her best friend's shoulder.

"It's okay Laura, we can go together. You know it wasn't Ross's choice." Raini comforted her and Laura nodded sadly.

"I know, but we haven't seen each other in months. I was just looking forward to spending the night with him." Laura mumbled and Raini looked at her and smiled.

"I know what'll get your mind off things!" Raini exclaimed, reached for the TV remote and turned it on. "Our favourite show, Celebrity Gossip!" Laura rolled her eyes and gave her best friend a smile.

"-on Laura Marano with co-star Maia Mitchell?" She heard as she focused her attention on the screen.

"Wait what? Rewind this please." Laura widened her eyes and Raini hurriedly grabbed the remote to press the rewind button.

"Oh no! Is Ross Lynch cheating on Laura Marano with co-star Maia Mitchell?" The Celebrity Gossip host exclaimed and a picture of her boyfriend and his brunette co-star kissing at the back of their favourite restaurant popped up. Laura reached for the remote out of Raini's hand and paused it on the picture.

"Wh-what the hell is this?" Laura choked out. Raini composed herself from the shock, then narrowed her eyebrows, looking at the TV with rage filled eyes.

"I'm going to kill him." She whispered loudly while Laura was shaking her head at the television.

"This is... it can't be real. Raini, it can't be real. This isn't real right?" Laura babbled, her heart pounding against her throat.

"It better fucking not be real." Raini replied, grabbing the remote from Laura's hand and pressing the play button.

"The two were spot eating dinner together earlier. The two stars then shared a kiss before they both left the restaurant together." The show's reporter said and pictures of the two eating together, kissing, and leaving in Ross's car popped up on the screen.

"How will Laura take this news? She's literally a sweetheart who has been dating a 'bad boy' for many years. Will she be that surprised?" The hosts were discussing the topic before moving on to something about Sabrina Carpenter's new music video.

"Bad boy? Ross is not a bad boy!" Laura exclaimed and Raini gave her a look.

"Laura, he kissed Maia. Are you seriously defending him!" Raini shook Laura shoulders and Laura looked away.

"I can't believe this. It is not true." Laura said quietly and Raini sighed, letting go of her best friend.

"Actually I'm not that surprised." Laura began. "I mean, Maia's tall, talented, she has that adorable Australian accent. Why wouldn't Ross pick her over me?" She laughed sadly and Raini's expression softened, grabbing her best friend into a tight embrace.

"Maybe this is just a misunderstanding." Raini said comfortingly, cradling Laura in her arms. "Maybe there's an explanation for this, yeah? Ross loves you, Laur."

"Then why did he kiss her? At our favourite restaurant?" Laura asked, tears building up once again, her voice shaky.

"I don't know, Laur. We'll find out though, okay?" Raini said and Laura choked back a sob, but then fell apart in Raini's arms. After she calmed down, she fell asleep on the couch. Raini looked at her with sympathetic eyes and then grabbed her own phone. She sent out a quick text before putting her phone back into her pocket and also falling asleep.

To: Ross Lynch

Fr: Me

Seriously Ross. I'm gonna kill u.

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the comments/reviews. I love hearing feedback! Also thanks for the favs and follows. Ya'll are hella rad 3


	3. Chapter 3

The two girls woke up the next morning to Laura's phone buzzing like crazy. Laura rubbed her eyes and grabbed her phone from the table and unlocked it.

Ross Lynch:

153 text messages

31 missed calls

Laura looked at Raini nervously and bit her lip. She looked back down and her phone and checked the texts.

 _'Laura, answer me.' sent 6:30 am_

' _Are you awake?' sent 6:54 am_

' _Call back! Please!' sent 7:18 am_

' _LAURA!' sent 9:46 am_

"Should I...?" Laura asked Raini, and she shrugged in reply. Laura finally sighed and dialed her boyfriend's number in her phone. He picked up after the first ring.

' _Laura_!' She hear Ross exclaimed and she flinched from the loudness. ' _Thank god you answered. I need to clear things up-'_

 _"_ Clear what up, Ross? The fact that you choose Maia over me, and you didn't even have the balls to tell me?" Laura cut him off and Raini widened her eyes at what Laura said.

' _Laur, what you saw isn't what actually happened.'_ Ross said and Laura gave him a sarcastic laugh _._

"Well what i saw looked a lot like what happened Ross. I can't believe you would do this to me." Laura told him and she hear Ross sigh frustratedly.

" _Laura_ -"

"No, Ross. Bye, Ross." And with that, she hung up angrily. He called again and she declined the call, turning her phone off and placing it back on the table.

"You okay?" Raini asked cautiously and Laura sighed but nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good." Laura replied, "Well, good for someone whose boyfriend cheated on them, I guess."

"Why don't we have a girls day today? We can invite Vanessa and Rydel to come!" Raini suggested and Laura smiled at Raini's attempt to make her feel better.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Laura said and Raini already had her phone out, texting the two girls to meet them at their favorite restaurant.

When Laura and Raini got to the restaurant, they saw Rydel and Vanessa already talking and gossiping in their regular seats, a booth in the back of the restaurant, isolated from most of the other tables.

"I have no idea what got into Ross, Vanessa. I'm so sorry for what he did to your sister." They heard Rydel once they got to the table.

"Laura! Raini!" Rydel and Vanessa exclaimed and stood up to hug both of them. They sat back down and Raini sat next to Vanessa and Laura sat next to Rydel.

"So, you guys were talking about Ross?" Laura asked, and Rydel sighed.

"I'm so sorry for what he did, Laur. Once I see him, I'm gonna give him an ass whoopin', just wait." Rydel apologized and Laura

"I appreciate that, but to be honest, I'm not really mad or sad anymore. I'm just confused." Laura started, "Why wouldn't he tell me? You know? Like why didn't he just break up with me if he likes Maia."

The three other girls nodded in understanding, then Vanessa piped up.

"Hey, this is a girls day! We shouldn't be talking about dumb boys!" And they all agreed.

"Just one more question," Rydel asked Vanessa, "What are you going to do when you see him tomorrow?"

"Oh no." Laura realized and she groaned loudly causing people to shoot her weird stares. "I haven't thought about that."

"You don't have to think about it because I'm gonna make sure that we stay as far away from his as possible." Raini told her and Laura replied with a smile.

"Aw, Raini, thanks!" She said happily and Raini smiled back at her.

"Okay! Enough about my brother and his stupidity. What're we gonna eat?" Rydel picked up a menu and the three others followed her actions.

After the four ate, they split the bill and then Rydel suggested that they hang out at her house because she needed help picking an outfit for tomorrow. Laura was nervous about that idea and she told her she would just go home.

"Hey, don't worry. I promise you that Ross won't be there. He said that he's doing some more movie promotion stuff. He'll be gone all day." Rydel reassured her, and finally Laura agreed to help her choose an outfit. Rydel gave a little cheer and they all left to their respective cars to drive back to the Lynch household.

Once they all got there, Rydel opened the door and was met by Riker and Ellington watching Austin and Ally on TV.

"What are you guys doing?" Rydel laughed at her brother and boyfriend. Riker turned around and rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Obviously not watching Austin and Ally." He said sarcastically. He looked behind Rydel and saw Vanessa, Raini, and Laura. "Ross just left."

"Good. We don't need his cheating ass here." Rydel said and the two boys looked at her confusedly.

"Didn't you hear? He and Maia kissed two nights ago." Rydel told the two and they widened their eyes in shock.

"He what? That can't be true. I'll kill him!" Riker exclaimed, then he stood up and walked over to Laura. She looked up at him and smiled when he embraced her. "I'm so sorry for my dumb little brother's actions, and I promise that I will get him back as soon as I possibly can."

Laura laughed sadly and pulled away from the eldest Lynch's hug. "I'm okay, really. I just don't get why he didn't tell me." She told him and he nodded in understanding.

"He isn't that type of person though, maybe it wasn't them!" Ellington piped in, and Vanessa shook her head.

"Nope, it was his car and everything. It had to be them." Vanessa said and Riker sighed, mentally reminding himself to beat his little brother up once he comes home.

"Well enough about Ross, and his stupidity. I invited these ladies to help me pick an outfit for tomorrow, so you guys go back to watching Austin and Ally, and we'll be heading up to my room." Rydel said, then motioned the three girls to follow her upstairs.

The front door opened once the girls got upstairs and Riker and Ellington paused the show once more to greet whoever opened the door.

"Ross? I thought you had movie things." Riker widened his eyes once he saw his little brother drop his keys on the table and hang his jacket in a closet next to the front door.

"Rescheduled to 6." Ross simply said and took a seat next to Ellington, "Why're you guys watching Austin and Ally?"

"Why did you kiss Maia?" Ellington asked him and played the show again. Ross widened his eyes and gave a dramatic sigh.

"We didn't kiss!" Ross exclaimed and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "She leaned in to whisper something to me and right when she leaned in, I leaned in to whisper something to her! And i guess the paparazzi were in the perfect angle to make it look like we kissed. But we didn't! I swear. And now Laura won't even answer my calls or texts. And before I came back home, I went to her house but she wasn't there!"

Riker and Ellington looked at each other, then looked back at Ross who was looking at them with sad eyes.

"I gotta go pee." Ellington said quickly then ran upstairs to Rydel's room.

"There's a bathroom right there." Ross said to his older brother and Riker shrugged.

"Rydel! Open the door!" Ellington whisper-yelled while banging on his girlfriend's bedroom door. The door opened and he ran inside, closing the door behind him.

"Ross is here, and Laura I really think that you and him should talk." He said quickly and all the girls raised their eyebrows.

"Wait- what? Did you just say Ross is here?" Laura asked and Ellington nodded furiously.

"Yeah! And he has an explanation from the night he was with Maia!" He exclaimed and Laura shook her head.

"No, I'm leaving. Vanessa, please stay here and help Rydel. Just give me the keys." Laura told her sister and Vanessa looked at her worriedly. "Please Vanessa. I kind of just wanna be alone right now."

Vanessa sighed and tossed the car keys to her younger sister and told her not to do anything stupid and to be safe.

"I'm really sorry that I'm leaving. Rydel, I bet whatever you choose, you'll look beautiful in. See you guys tomorrow." And with that, Laura exited the room. She made her way down the stairs and saw Ross and Riker talking while watching a basketball game on TV. She mentally prepared herself just in case Ross sees her and then made a run to their front door. The two boys turned around after hearing her foot steps and Ross widened his eyes.

"Laura?" Ross exclaimed and got off the couch to run up to her. She looked at him then opened the front door and exited the house hurriedly, slamming the door shut right behind her.

"Laura!" Ross exclaimed then opened the door to see her running down the street to a her older sister's car, getting in, starting the car, and leaving. Ross slammed the door shut and faced Riker. He glared at his older brother who looked back at him, giving him a sheepish smile.

"Laura was here," Ross started calmly, "and you didn't tell me!" He ended with a shout and Riker told him to chill.

"I didn't think it would be a good idea since she hates you." Riker said with a shrug, and Ross groaned loudly and slumped onto the couch.

"I hate you." He told him and Riker patted his shoulder in reply.

"I love you too, Ross. You'll see her tomorrow. Just explain it to her then." Riker said and Ross nodded sadly.

"I'll wait for tomorrow then, I guess." Ross sighed and focused his attention back on the TV screen.


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hi guys! I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing this story anymore. I completely forgot about this story because I've been busy with school and other things. Also, I'm not really interested in the plot anymore and I have no idea where i was going to take this story. Maybe on day I'll complete it. But as of right now, it's unlikely. I'm terribly aorry for this inconvenience, but I'm starting a new story if any of you guys wanna check it out! It's called 'Try' and its an Auslly AU where their both single parents who fall in love, but there's one problem. To find out that problem, I suggest checking the first chapter out! I'm sorry again, and i appreciate each and every one of you who liked the story!

xx Jessica


End file.
